The application for patent is based on a Japanese patent application No. 62-192794/1987 filed on Dec. 21, 1987.
This invention relates to a laser disk cassette selecting system, particularly one to move up and down a cassette case holding a plurality of stacked laser disks, to select a desired laser disk, and to transport it to a disk player system.
In the conventional type of laser disk player system, one laser disk is sequentially sent to a laser disk player system by a manual operation. To change the laser disk requires taking out a laser disk already played within the laser disk player by hand, and placing a new laser disk by hand within the laser disk player.